


关于白学与拥有姓名【下】

by BATCR7



Category: CR7 - Fandom
Genre: 3 way, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BATCR7/pseuds/BATCR7
Summary: 翻车啦





	关于白学与拥有姓名【下】

“迪巴拉？你为什么会在这里？”  
克里斯尴尬的蜷缩起自己的身躯，想要尽可能少的把自己暴露在男孩的视线下。他不是不清楚这个比他年轻了将近十岁的阿根廷小将对他的那点儿小心思。  
克里斯想用右手扯开蒙在眼睛上的布料，却被另一双手扼住。  
不止一个人，这样的认知让克里斯挣扎起来，体内正高频振动的塑料玩具蹭过内壁上的敏感点，使他发出了绝望而放荡的呜咽。  
不知道是谁的手揉捏着那两瓣白嫩而富有弹性的臀肉，继而不怀好意的扯住着震动棒的底端，他感觉到那根假阴茎正在慢慢离开自己的身体。克里斯咬住身下的床单，压抑着呻吟和喘息，他不自觉的的摆动着腰臀，抑制不住的想要追逐离他而去的快感。  
“你可真会给自己找乐子，克里斯。”  
该死的，克里斯迷迷糊糊的想，本坦库尔才21岁，他还是个孩子。  
说实话，克里斯不知道事情为什么会发展成这样，他以为他会和坎塞洛在车库完成一次火辣速食性爱，然后驾车跟两位后辈看个电影，顺便把年轻男孩们不切实际的幻想扼杀在摇篮里——他自然是知道这些冲动又无畏的男孩在想什么。  
克里斯现在想不了太多，因为某位年轻人火热的阴茎正跃跃欲试的蹭着他的臀缝，直觉告诉克里斯这根阴茎属于迪巴拉，那位年轻前锋拥有与外表不符的侵略性和占有欲；而另一位的正在他丰满的嘴唇上缓慢的摩擦，克里斯甚至觉得对方的前液粘哒哒的糊在了他的下唇上，就像是——就像是他平日里涂润唇膏一样。  
克里斯觉得自己极具创造力，以至于他永远都不能直视涂唇膏这件事情了。  
一定是坎塞洛搞的鬼，克里斯想要挣脱前后两个男孩的桎梏，他用被情欲浸透了的带着哭腔的声音喊着坎塞洛的名字，他希望能得到一个解释，但他忽略了迪巴拉和本坦库尔的妒火——自己心爱的人在床上叫着另外一个人的名字，这可不是什么令人愉快的体验。  
“所以，喜欢我给你们的惊喜吗？”坎塞洛懒洋洋的靠着门框，朝着被他吓的一哆嗦的迪巴拉和本坦库尔晃了晃手中的手机——属于克里斯的手机。  
“若奥·坎塞洛！你他妈唔……”本坦库尔将手指插入克里斯的口中，亵玩着那片平日里总是不安分的舌头，然后被克里斯不轻不重的咬了一口。  
坎塞洛无视了另外两个男人敌视的目光，自顾自走近了房间中央的大床，他的手轻轻的覆上了克里斯滑腻的，附着着一层薄汗的肌肤。  
“我觉得有些事情有必要让你们知道。”  
与迪巴拉以及本坦库尔不同，坎塞洛平日里对待克里斯的态度可以说是冷淡，他的某些举动甚至有些“叛逆”，但是他知道克里斯爱他这个样子，这个时刻处于中心的男人有太多的追随者与爱慕者。而一个难以被掌控，年轻但是不过分鲁莽的男孩，正是克里斯所期待的。  
“我不认为你有资格宣示主权。”本坦库尔不悦的皱起了眉头。

—————————————————————

克里斯跪趴在大床上，他的上半身软的像一滩泥，只有臀部高高的翘起，身后的男孩无情的提起他的腰，又深又狠的操干着。胯骨撞击着挺翘结实的臀肉，润滑液以及各种粘哒哒的液体随着激烈的动作扯出透明的丝，把两人的下体搞得一团糟。而其余的两个男孩并没有用克里斯的嘴或者是手来安慰自己，他们缓慢的撸动着自己涂着润滑液的阴茎，故意让克里斯听到他们野兽般的粗喘。  
“是谁在干你，克里斯？”  
克里斯简直要羞愤致死，敏感点被粗大的阴茎很好的照顾到，腺体被碾过的猛烈的快感让他只能像一个porn star 一样浪叫，他的眼睛依旧被蒙住，视觉的剥离让身体变得更加敏感，克里斯的意识已经有些涣散，甚至连男孩们的声音都听不真切，更不要说去陪他们玩什么该死的“点球大战”。  
“你希望是谁在干你？”  
身后的男孩猛的干到最深处，小幅度的抽送，被填满的快感让克里斯的大腿隐隐抽搐。克里斯无助的哽咽着，勉强撑起自己的上半身，摆动着自己的腰臀，他空出来一只手，向后伸去，主动的掰开了自己上下晃动的臀瓣，那些应召女郎都没有他淫荡。身后的年轻人被他这幅饥渴的样子激的不行，更是掐住他精瘦的腰肢发狠的往里操。  
“唔.....操....”  
克里斯听到男孩低声咒骂的声音，勾起唇角，喘息着扭过头去，“本坦库尔....哈啊.....你输了。”，不过他的得意没有持续太久。  
“克里斯作弊。”乌拉圭人俯下身来舔舐着克里斯的耳廓，声音像是奶狗般的粘腻，而下身却是毫不留情的顶弄。“不准故意夹我。”  
太快了也太深了，克里斯哭喊着，觉得自己快要攀上顶点，他努力的挺起自己的胸膛，乳尖在床单上摩擦，贪图更多的快感。克里斯的脚趾舒爽的蜷起，大腿的肌肉像是触电般的抽搐，然而此时身后的本坦库尔停下了动作，缓缓地退出他的身体。  
克里斯反手扣住年轻人的胯部，却被轻易地扯下。另外的某个年轻人粗暴的箍住克里斯的腰，把他拖向自己的领地。  
克里斯不满的撑起了自己的身子，摸索着把这位急躁点球选手按在床上。克里斯的双手撑着男孩的腹肌，跨坐在他上方。克里斯俯下身，像一只幼猫似的用鼻尖轻蹭着身下的男孩的脸颊，当然，他没有忘记晃动自己的臀肉来安抚年轻人躁动的欲望。  
克里斯在男孩的颈部轻轻的嗅了嗅，嗯.....他确定这就是他的小葡萄。  
他直起身子，用手捉住坎塞洛的阴茎，引导它进入那湿漉漉的，火热的天堂。当他的后穴完全吞下后辈的阴茎时，他发出了满足的叹息。身下的年轻人托起起克里斯的臀部，开始疯狂的向上挺动，饱满的囊袋拍打着白净柔嫩的臀瓣，透明的汁液在捣入时从交合处溅出。克里斯只能随着坎塞洛激烈的动作颠簸着，从尾椎处窜起的快感让他没有支撑自己的力气，只能趴在男孩的胸膛上。  
“Com Mais força.huh...”  
高潮来的又快又猛，克里斯张大了嘴却发不出任何呻吟，他射了坎塞洛一身，不过他现在没有心情也没有精力去管这些。  
克里斯彻底卸了力，趴在了坎塞洛身上，他大口的喘息着，身下的男孩想要继续挺动，被他一巴掌呼在了脸上，不痛不痒，但是很有威慑力。  
“哈啊...游戏结束了，小崽子们..”克里斯扯下那条该死的领带，他扭过头看着迪巴拉和本坦库尔，“几点的电影？”  
“......”  
“...七点。”  
他瞥了一眼床头的电子钟，很好，已经六点三十五了。  
克里斯平复自己的呼吸，果断的直起身子，离开大床，走向浴室。三个年轻人对脸懵逼，可怜的迪巴拉甚至都没有进入过克里斯的身体。  
“我冲个澡，马上就好，一会出去看电影。”  
克里斯打开浴室的门，转过身子，颇为俏皮的冲那三座“雕像”眨了眨眼。

“自行解决。”


End file.
